The invention relates to a coffee dispensing and packaging machine, shaped for permitting the introduction therein of grained coffee of different types and quantities and subsequently the grinding of such grained coffee and the packaging thereof into particular flexibles bags made of suitable material. At the present time, the coffe-based beverages in case mixed with milk or other components are prepared by utilizing commonly either grained coffee of different kinds, which is ground as a powder and introduced into the conventional coffee making machines, or coffee which is pre-ground and packaged at different quantities thereof into suitably sealed flexible bags, which are sold to the public and subsequently opened for introducing coffee powder into said coffee making machines.